


Cruel

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is supposed to be fun, right? So why is Liam standing in a crowded kitchen clutching a half-full red solo cup, while his boyfriend has his fingers wrapped around brown curls... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

College is supposed to be fun, right? So why is Liam standing in a crowded kitchen clutching a half-full red solo cup?

The first semester of school was great. Liam and Niall didn't have a lot of the same classes because Niall was studying music and Liam was studying engineering, but they made time for each other and Liam would come listen to Niall play guitar in one of the practice rooms and Niall would bring Liam food if he was up late studying for a test.

And sure Liam had a full workload and as the semester wore on maybe he wasn't able to spend as much time with Niall as the little blond would have liked, but they still had a loving relationship.

And Liam can vividly remember flashes of their nights together. The hot August heat. The thin layer of salty sweat covering Niall's sun-kissed skin. The matte of blond hair between his fingers. Hot, wet kisses marked his skin as Niall wanted everyone on campus to know that Liam was taken...

Everything was perfect until _he_ showed up...

Harry Edward Styles.

Liam vividly remembers the day that Niall introduced him and the boys to the tall, lanky curly-haired man who made Niall's eyes light up whenever he was around. Liam tried hard to like the green-eyed boy, but it was difficult when his boyfriend was constantly talking about him. Any time Niall came over to his and Zayn's apartment it was always "Harry this and Harry that and Harry sings so well and Harry and me are writing songs together and sorry I can't come over, Harry and me are practicing for the freshman music expo!" Or WORSE, Niall would bring Harry to his place and pay almost no attention to Liam or Zayn; he'd be too busy fawning all over Harry. How could Niall be so cruel?

But when they were alone... Niall would close Liam's bedroom door and attack him, pulling off his clothes and worshipping every part of his boyfriend's perfect body. He'd litter Liam's neck with hickeys and suck him off so expertly... he'd tease Liam and beg for his boyfriend to pound him like a wild animal and say the dirtiest things to his boyfriend. "LiLi, don't hold back now. I'm _your_ little plaything...treat me like the bad, bad boy I am." and he would giggle because it was perhaps the most cliché thing he could ever say, but he knew it would drive Liam wild; he was teasing him, egging him on, challenging Liam to dominate his tiny body and Liam more than obliged him.

And on other nights, Niall was sweet, he acted as if nothing was wrong, he'd cuddle up and into Liam and practically purr in the older boy's ear. Liam would stroke the blond's hair and his angelic face until he would sleepily say "Night night, LiLi, love you," making Liam relax and sleep with Niall curled in close to his chest.

But in the morning, it was always the same thing, "I gotta go LiLi, Harry's gonna walk me to class and I don't want to keep Harry waiting!"

Which brings us back to tonight, at Louis and Niall's party, where Liam is in the kitchen glaring at Niall. And...hey, why is Zayn glaring at Niall? Liam shakes his head, _it doesn't matter. Niall is mine._ He thought to himself. And there was no way Niall was going to get away with avoiding him and paying all of his attention on Harry. How could Niall be so cruel and so sweet at the same time? Was Liam just a fool? Liam angrily poured himself more beer from the keg, looking over at Niall, who was giggling over something Harry said. That was the last straw. Liam had had enough and his hand gripped tightly around the red solo cup, so tight that the foamy liquid slid down the sides.

And that's what Niall is doing to Liam, he's making it hard to concentrate. And his eyes are red with rage as he chugs his beer. He stomps over towards Niall, throwing the crushed red solo cup to the floor. And Niall is twirling his fingers around Harry's perfect curls, which only fuels Liam's anger. Liam wraps his hand around Niall's waist, startling the blond. "Sorry Harry, but I need some alone time with MY boyfriend." Liam says in a cold voice, gripping Niall's hand and gently pulling him upstairs to Niall's room. "What the hell, Li?" "Shut up Niall, just...shut. up." Liam presses his lips firmly on Niall's and feels him squirm before giving in and melting into Liam's deep kiss. "That's better, isn't it baby?" Niall gulps and blushes. He loves it when Liam takes charge and is in control.

"Have I been a fool for saving all my love for you, Niall James Horan?" Liam presses his body closer to Niall's and his eyes are bluer than a gas lit fire. Liam pushes Niall up against the wall of the blond's bedroom, pinning his wrists, up above his head.

"You have been all over Harry all night, tell me baby." Liam says turning Niall's face so they're eye to eye. "Are you fucking Harry behind my back?" Liam says in a voice that's colder than ice. "No..noooo, nooooooooo Li...Zay...no!" Niall gulps, and lets a breath out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and he tries to speak, but words fail him and his lips part and he's half-hard standing in this position and only able to let out a tiny squeak.

Liam feels his temper rise, but keeps it in check. Niall belongs to him and he's going to make sure Niall knows it. "Who do you love?" Liam gives Niall's neck a slow lick from the base to just below his ear. He gently sucks on Niall's earlobe and whispers, "I said, who do you love, Niall?"

And Niall is paralyzed, softly moaning and subconsciously rolling his hips up against Liam's cock, desperately craving contact. "You.. Always y.you, L..Liam." "That's right, baby....and don't you ever forget it." Liam whispers pressing his body firmly up against Niall's, rubbing his hard length up against Niall's.

With one swift motion, Liam pulls Niall's belt out of the loops of his jeans and he's seeing red, but he's been green with jealousy all week. It's time for Liam to remind Niall of how good it feels when Liam is commanding his lithe body, when he's playing him like an instrument.

Liam rips open Niall's shirt and buttons are flying across the floor and Niall gasps and feels his pulse quicken. Liam grabs Niall by the waist and kisses him roughly causing his bad little boy to moan down Liam's throat. Liam points to Niall's pants. "Off. NOW." Niall wastes no time in taking his pants and boxers off. And Niall is naked before his boyfriend. Liam runs the back of his hand down the blond's blushing cheeks. Niall looks beautiful like this, open, sexy, vulnerable in a way that arouses Liam like nothing else.

Liam points to the bed "Down. On your stomach. NOW." Niall obediently lays on his bed, face down with his shapely ass up. Liam crawls and onto the bed, running his hands up the smooth, creamy curve of his ass, letting his fingers crawl up his lover's spine. And just as he reaches the base of his neck, Liam's fingers grip at the blond's hair and pulls Niall's head back, with enough force to show that he means business.

"I'm going to use your little body and remind you who owns your body. Remind you who makes you moan, makes you come. Maybe you like making me jealous. Is that what it is? Answer me Niall."I..I Li.. Uhhh." Niall feels the sharp sting of Liam's hand on his ass. And Liam doesn't stop until Niall's milky white ass is painted red.

And Niall is moaning and throbbing and begging and promising the world to Liam. Liam laughs and it's wicked, with a hint of fondness for the boy he loves with all of his heart. Liam flips Niall over and sees a few stray tears running down Niall's face, but he's not scared; the blond is hard as a rock and drowning in a lust-filled haze with eyes only for Liam and even if Niall had wanted Harry, right now he can't even remember his own name... Harry who?

The only thing in his mind is Liam. Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam over and over and over again. At the end of the day, it's Liam, it's always been Liam even when they were kids playing in their secret treehouse. None of that is on his mind right now -- right now it's how he can please Liam, how he can be perfect for Liam and reassure him that he is the only one.

Liam locks eyes with Niall and it's that moment right there; it's pure love and devotion and a myriad of sparks and colors every time blue meets gold. Niall knows that Liam is going to pound him hard and deep into his bed.

Liam tosses his shirt off and pulls his jeans down, not even taking them off. He gets his cock slick and slippery with the lube they keep on the bedside table. Niall leans up and tries to kiss Liam, but the brunette firmly pushes him back down onto the bed. Liam looks down into those eyes one more time before commanding Niall to flip over.

And he slides so easily into Niall and he isn't gentle, he takes Niall roughly. With each stroke, each thrust, Liam makes Niall repeat over and over again that he's Liam's good little boy. That Liam owns his body and no one else. That no one fucks him as good as Liam does.

And guests at the party started to hear creaking and moaning coming from upstairs. They could hear a thick Irish accent begging Liam not to stop pushing into him, harder and harder, much to Louis' embarrassment. "Nothing to see here! Go, there's a full keg in the kitchen!" Louis turned up whatever cheesy new One Direction song Danielle put on his playlist. (Louis made a mental note to "scold" her for putting boyband music on his playlist; this was a serious freshman party and music can make or break your party-giving reputation! Danielle would of course roll her eyes and shut Louis up with kisses, which always did the trick.)

Louis walks into the kitchen to find Danielle, but instead finds Zayn pressing Harry up against the side of the refrigerator, with his hands tangled up in his thick curls and his tongue swirling inside Harry's mouth and they're both sort of moaning and Louis is thinking _what the hell is going on with friends tonight?_  

Niall is so tight and driving Liam closer to orgasm and really it's w mixture of his moans, his words of devotion and his tightness that makes Liam and Niall orgasm so hard, at the same time and it's as if their bodies are so aligned, so in tune with one another that come undone together.

Liam slides out of the boy,  
Niall turns over and they are like two magnets pulled ever close together. Niall's arms are around Liam's neck and they're kissing wet, hot sloppy kisses, gentle kisses. "I only. mmmm I only flirted with Harry to get Zayn jealous enough to realize that he's super into Harry." Niall hums "Maybe I wanted to make you a little jealous too... I like it when my LiLi gets all riled up." "You are very cruel, and yet you stay so sweet and I love you all the same, Niall."

I love you, Liam. I love you so much. You're my LiLi." Liam strokes the blond's face and smiles. "Love you more, Ni." "Always?" "Always, Niall James Horan." "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Niall giggles.'

Niall curls up naked against Liam's bare muscular chest, murmuring sweet words of love and devotion to Liam. Liam sighs contently, playing with strands of blond hair. "Night, night LiLi, you know I" Niall yawns "I ." Niall purred and kissed his handsome boyfriend. "I love you so much, Liam, I don't love anyone like I love you.... and I never will." Niall lifts his head up and presses his lips up to Liam's. And Liam knew he wasn't a fool for saving all of his love for Niall, because with Niall curled up so, so close up against his chest, Liam knew he had found something good, _someone_ good. And Niall smiled because he was going to keep Liam in bed allllll weekend and let Liam know that he's the only man in the world he has and will ever love. And on Monday morning, Niall will walk HIS love to class.

...and somewhere across campus, Harry reminds himself to thank Niall for helping him make Zayn jealous enough to FINALLY put the moves on him. Harry has a content smile on his face as the pair lay naked in Zayn's bed, blissed out and loved-up.


End file.
